Ivy
by The Shadows in the Dark
Summary: Ivy lived at the Redmont Ward for 15 years, she was abandoned with a note and a cloak.
1. Chapter 1

A mother and father looked down at a beautiful baby girl; a small, brown, shaggy pony nuzzled the baby. The girl giggled and then sneezed. They were in a small barn with a thatched roof. The mother then looked up with a serious gaze.

"Will, we can't tell anyone about her." The Alyss said sadly, looking outside the window. Will nodded his head, how could he not tell his best friend, Horace, or formal mentor, Halt? He then looked at his newborn baby, with her mother's eyes, and his brown hair. Alyss raised Will's head so he looked into her eyes.

"How can I pretend that Ivy doesn't even exist, and what will she do on Choosing Day." Will pleaded then asked the question to no one in particular. He knew he wanted her to be like her mother, a Courier. He knew that she couldn't be a ranger like he hoped. Only men could be rangers, he wished that women could be, but nope they weren't allowed.

Alyss looked at him with sad eyes, "She have to live in Redmont Ward," Will took an intake of breath, but Alyss started before he had a chance to argue," I know this will be sad, but we need somebody to take care of her when we're on missions."

Will then did a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll go put her into a basket and put her on Castle Redmont's door, no one will see me." Will said in a voice full of sadness, for his only daughter will be given away. Alyss had a tear in her eye, when he got up and got a basket with a molten cloak. Alyss gave him a look, and he just looked the other way. As Will got up to leave, Alyss grabbed his forearm.

"I like the name, Ivy, it's better than the name you gave Shadow." She said trying to lighten the mood, and Will gave her a sad smile, and left the small barn.


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later…..

A flash of gray and green appeared at the door of the food hall, she then lifted up the hood of her cloak to reveal a face with soft pink lips and bright green eyes, she then pulls out her long brown hair from inside the cloak and sits down. "Don't you ever take that stupid thing off!?" Another ward with jet black hair and light brown eyes questioned Ivy, and she shook her head 'no'.

"Why are you jealous Crimson?" Ivy said in an all too innocent voice as she flutters her eyelashes. Crimson just snorted in response and starts eating their lunch, Ivy looked at him and sighed. _How can he eat when after lunch it's time for us to be apprentices?_ The ward thought as she tried to take a bite of a sandwich.

"Are you going to eat that?" Crimson's question broke her train of thought and she nodded numbly. Soon later the baron came and told them it was time. Ivy had a growing pit of nervousness growing inside of her, and then they went outside into the bright light. Ivy saw her other ward mates and they looked at her with a smug look, Ivy then went to look down at her feet when she noticed that she was still wearing the cloak! Panic then filled inside of her as she quietly slipped away and returned shortly after without the cloak, two of her ward mate had been picked as knights. The others went quickly till it was down to Crimson and herself. Crimson had a look of fear when his name was called, he then looked at Ivy. _Why doesn't she seem nervous!_ He thought after he said what he wanted to be. The head battle-master nodded his head, "accepted."

Crimson then breathe a sigh in relief, but then looked for Ivy, and smiled when he saw her, she was so beautiful. He then had a feeling of doubt in him when he noticed that none of the craft-masters seemed to really want her.

"Ivy, requesting to be a knight." Ivy said shyly, she never liked being the center of attention. Almost every craft-master laughed at this girl wanting to be a knight. Ivy then shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks as they made fun of her, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and all the laughing stopped. She looked up, expecting to see Crimson, but instead looking into green eyes of a man, his name was Gilan.

Ivy was frozen she was looking into the eyes of her hero, Gilan then knelt down on one knee, and looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked, Ivy shook her head, and he stood up. He was glaring at everyone in the yard that laughed, and they looked away quickly.

"I, Gilan, am choosing Ivy as a ranger apprentice." He said loud and clear, just to make sure they heard him, "the first women ranger." Gilan then looked at Ivy and she was staring, she then got out of her daze and quickly nodded her head, her brown hair bouncing a little as she did. Gilan then did a soft smile, and thought to himself. _What did I just get myself into?_


End file.
